The Broken Stargate
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Teyla is left for dead after being ambushed on a ice planet, left with only a very rusted knife, and two choices which mean either life or death, but with time running out and ice cold closeing in, what choice is there? rated T for blood & gore


_**The Broken Stargate**_

Snow, all there was, was snow, far as the eye could see, unless one counted the half dozen dfead Wraith near the now useless Stargate, Teyla had gone ot the planet in hopes of scuring a trade with someone, only to be lured into a trap by the Wraith. she had tried to dail home but the DHD exploded into her face, giving her many wounds. The Wraith thought her dead after she collapsed after killing six of them.

Though the Wraith beamed themselves back into their darts and ships and left the planet hours ago, leaving Teyla, alone in the snow, with half a dozen dead Wraith for company. she tried to get an idea of her weapons, nothing, other then a well rusted through knife.

Looking at the blade she thought over what she could do, she knew she would freeze solid if she didn't find shelter soon, but then she could just barely remain standing. Leaneing against the now usless DHD she held the knife loosely in her hands, going over every detail, seemingly commiting it to her memory

Then, without thinking, she looked away from thre blade and right at a still alive Wraith, for a moment Teyla didn't move, then she relized that it was the snow swirling around in the ice cold air. she looked back at the blade. gripping thr weapon tightly in her hand she made her choice, no-one was coming for her, no-one knew of her supposed meeting... other then John.

_**seven hours before**_

"Teyla, are you sure you want to go alone?" John asked when Teyla finished telling him of the trade aggreement and of the meeting place, something didn't feel right. But he had to be sure.

"I will be fine John." Teyla assured him, somehow though she knew he was right when she left and went through the 'gate to the ice covered world and walked right into an ambush. There was gunfire and blood, then, nothing. Just Teyla alone and left for dead with no way to get home.

That was seven hours ago, now it had gotton colder as the light was starting to dimm, Teyla looked at the knife in her hands, then leanded agaist the DHD, looking upwards as if to where she hoped to see Johns face she whispered, _"Forgive me John"_ Before rasing the knife and bringing it downwards, pericing her left ribcage, and blood flowed out from the wound within a nanosecond. And she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------

On Atlantis John paced the gateroom, Teyla had been gone almost a day with no contact, the nighttime techians had tried to make a connection, only to be stopped each time as the gate refused to connect to the planet Teyla went to.

"Something's wrong" John kept saying, then Carter arrived, "Teyla's been gone almost eight hours now." John said looking to his watch as if to say, 'what is taking her so long' he looked to Carter.

"You are aware that Teyla said she would call you if something went wrong." Carter told John. "what do you want me to do? for all we know Teyla walked into an ambush, it could also be the reason why we can't connect."

"I thought of that, but then I thought of something else, the planet is only one star system away, with the Daedalus or the Apllo I could have a small team ready to go and see what happened within two hours." John said still pacing, he had a tac vest on, along with a second one on the steps. Carter didn't jhave to ask who the vest was for.

"You want to take one of the ships and go after Teyla, when she herself said that she would be fine?" Carter asked trying to get a idea of what John was thinking through the total lunacy of his plan, "Look if Teyla walked into a ambush the least you xould expect is at least a Hive Ship waiting for you."

"I thought about that, but Hermid and Rodney had made a update to the Daedalus which means that it can be cloaked before dropping out of hyperspace, The Daedalus would never be seen, I could beam down to the area near the 'gate, see what happened then come back if I don't find Teyla."

"Fine go ahead." Carter said, John nodded and grabbed the vest on the stairs and was soon beamed up to the Daedalus and was headed for the Ice Planet.

--------------------------------------

One the planet Teyla laid next to the damaged and useless DHD, in a area of snow stained with her own blood. After waking up after at least an hour Teyla was somewhat mad that she was still alive, so, without thinking she stabbed herself again, though she was very weak she only managed to all but cut her right side above her hip, she then blacked out again. as the snow picked up in the darkness, she could feel the icey flakes hitting her face.

How long she laid there she didnot know nor care, though she did hear a voice, thinking she was dreaming she didn't respond, but it sounded like John.

"Teyla!" John yelled after beaming down to the planet bnear the gate, he saw the dead Wraith and hoped that Teyla had at least been taken with the living ones that left, then he saw the DHD, and the blood and the body next to it, "Teyla!" John ran over to his friend and saw the knife embedded in her side, "oh no, no, NO!" John took the field dressing out of his vest, though he knew he'd need more then the small dressing to keep all of Teylas blood inside her.

Teyla moaned as John took hold of the knife still in her side, when she did so John stopped what he was doing, she had lost a lot of blood just by stabbing herself, though she couldn't tell John that! She tried to talk, only her voice came out as a whisper, "John... is that... you?" her teeth chatterd as she spoke.

"It's me, Don't move, you've been stabbed, most likely bevcause of the cold you never felt it, hangon though." John got onto his radio, "Deadlus this is Sheppard, I found Teyla, can you beam us up?"

"Copy that, Sheppard beaming you to the Infirmary now." came the response. Then John and Teyla were beamed to the Infirmary on the Daedalus where Dr. Keller was waiting.

Within two hours Teyla was in Post Op sleeping like a stone, the knife wound had ;thankfully not been as bad as John had thought when he saw them, the cold kept Teyla alive. John though sat next to his firends bed.

Teyla slowly opened her eyes, she had been hooked up to O2 looking around she noticed where she was, and John next to her bed, Looking his way she asked him, "John? What's going on? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Apparently she had no idea that John had her onboard the Daedalus

"Well first off I don't think things went as planned for you, and second, you are on the Daedalus. Third you were stabbed, and had bled... alot. Fourth, I thought I lost you."

Teyla smiled, "I was... ambushed, you were right, I should not had gone, Wraith were waiting for me, I fought, then got knocked out, and left for dead because of the DHD blowing up in my face." She looked to John, her eyes filled with tears, "when I found myself unable to call for help," she took a deep breath then looked away, "I stabbed myself thinking it was the end for me. I thought that since none was going t ofind me and it would be better to die from getting stabbed then freezing to death."

"Teyla, don't talk like that, you were half rigt in stabbing yourself, I thought a Wraith had done that to you. But then if you were freezing cold, why did you stab yourself?" John asked.

"I thought no-one would come for me, I thought it was my time to join the Ancestors," Teyla told him, She turned back to look his way and notived him rather cloer then before. "Uh John, what are you... mmm" Teyla was cutoff as John took her into a hug and a kiss.

After about a half a minute John said "Don't you ever stab yourself unless I say to... got it?" Teyla nodded and pulled John into another kiss.

The End


End file.
